magicofandomcom-20200215-history
Your Real Identity
Your Real Identity (あなたの正体 Anatano Shoutai) is the fourth chapter of the Magico manga series written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. Synopsis Shion has used his broom magic to create a gigantic foot to crush Lord Marouni Gate and Slave Trader, and as a token he declares that he will steal the Rubeus Manastone. As Shion tries to leave, he is stopped by, Marouni thanks Shion as he has obtained a valuable information. Emma is shocked at how Marouni knows Shion's name, but Marouni labels Shion as "The Great Criminal of the Ages". Emma is shocked to discover that Shion is a criminal. Marouni uses his Telecommunication Magic to find all of Shion's past criminal activities. Ranging from assault on government official of Alto Kingdom to stealing a state secret book on rituals and starting a riot which destroyed City of Gert, altogether sentenced to 8921 years. All of the nobles are terrified after hearing this and starts running away. Shion reveals that he plans to rob everything they own as he is a bad guy. Whether it is a Rubeus Manastone or the slave siblings. Marouni is rather saddened to hear that Shion had been reduced to a thieving wretch who'd steal a cheap slaves and the Rubeus, which only costs about 10 billion. He brags on how they are expendable but have the security forces summon the Infinite Hound Cerberus, which will lock onto anyone who tries to steal from him and maul them to death. Marouni reveals that he knows about Shion's Broom Magic which is the highest rank of the puppet branch. Where each straw of the broom rivals a real muscle, but wonders if Shion will be able to continue using this as it requires a great amount of concentration to use. Meanwhile, Anise notices Emma's face is pale, assuming she must be shocked to hear that Shion is a criminal. But in truth, Emma is dazzled by how Shion must've always been like this, protecting those around him. Hearing this Anise is somewhat relieved. As Shion continues to fight off the hounds, Marouni decides to broadcast this live but wants more intrigue and sets his eyes on Emma. Anise explains to Emma that when Shion destroyed the city, it was because the mayor was using magic to imprison people and force them into a labor, therefore went "Ka-boom" to release all of them. Emma then tells Shion that she too will be with him and holds the slave siblings into her arms. However, the Cerberus change their target to Emma, as she is considered as stealing the slaves. Marouni is thrilled to be able to see a bloodshed of the girl believing Shion hasn't noticed yet. But before the Cerberus could attack, it took a direct hit from one of Shion's broom. While Marouni is delighted Shion was able to defend Emma without looking, Shion is furious at laying hands on Emma. Shion uses all of his magic to create a giant golem which Marouni had no information of. In an instant, Marouni's "Eden" is completely destroyed. Shion calls it a mission complete, but Emma and the slave siblings are terrified at his powers. After things have settled down, Shion notes, how taking out the casters, makes the Cerberus disappear. Not far from there, Shion discovers Marouni who is dangling from a broken pillar. Marouni tells Shion to taste his victory while he can, as he can rebuild the castle anytime he wants and continues by saying that he will make Shion's name further into the ground. But Emma, who had enough of Marouni's attitude, tells him to shut up, knocking Marouni in the process. Emma tells Shion that she doesn't care what other people say, as she likes him none the less. Shion is embarrassed to hear this and blushes. Navigation